Callie Freedom Jones
by DancingTribble
Summary: Alfred discovers a young girl in his garden one morning and instantly decides to be her big brother. At first, no one is sure what to make of it, but then instantly become interested when realizing there's another country up for grabs. Things go downhill as Alfred slowly loses his mind trying to be a better big brother than anybody else and Callie grows up much faster than anyone.
1. The Arrival

"Hey dudes, check it out!"

"What is it _now _Alfred?"

The sure-footed American dashed into the room with the same brilliant smile and excited eyes as he always had, but seemed to be anchored down by something behind him. He took a moment to breath and get his barring while the Englishmen and French waited expectantly.

"Alright guys, I want you to met," Alfred maneuvered a small girl around from behind him, "My new little sister!"

"Little sister?!" The two older men screamed in unison.

"Hey dudes not so loud!" He covered the girls ears quickly as she shrank back at the noise, "She's just a little kid she's sensitive."

Matthew stepped out of the kitchen curiously with mug in hand, instantly dropping it to the floor at the sight of the girl, "Oh no, I- uh, well, I mean, she's so cute Alfred!"

"I know right?!" Alfred smiled again and pushed her off to Matthew's care, "Go hang with Matt for a minute kid."

"Where on earth did you find her?" Arthur demanded as soon as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You didn't, _steal _her, did you?" Francis asked carefully, a hand twirling his hair nervously.

"No!"

"Well, then, where _did _you get her?"

"Stop making her sound like a thing!" Alfred screeched, stopping his foot, "I found her in my garden this morning."

Both stared unpersuaded at the young American, stealing a glance at each other before simultaneously folding their arms.

"_Oh_?"

Alfred frowned and groaned loudly, "Look. Something's been digging up my all my tobacco, for like a week, super annoying, so I set a trap, and like, this morning, I went out there, she was there."

"Would explain why she's so dirty," Francis muttered, glancing back into the kitchen where Matthew gently wiped the dirt her face as she ate a biscuit.

"Do you think she's like us?" Arthur spoke eventually, standing next to the window, "A country I mean."

"Yeah man, totally," Alfred relaxed into a chair as he set up his feet on the coffee table, "You've seen my place, nobody around for miles."

Francis looked up quickly from cleaning off the table where the American had put his mud riddled boots at Arthur with an excited suggestive look, "Alfred, does she have a name?"

The younger blond nodded, feeling his face for a moment for his glasses, surprised that they weren't there, "Callie, Callie Jones."

"Isn't it, ah," Arthur took a step closer to his little brother, trying his best to come off friendly, "a little _early_, to think that she's going to be staying with you forever? I mean, look at us!"

Alfred squinted, "Nah bro it's cool, she doesn't mind. I let her do whatever she wants."

"You just found her this morning," Francis reminded him through gritted teeth.

"And already, I'm a better big brother than the both of you combined," He boasted, "Have you seen my glasses?"

Matthew emerged from the kitchen with the clean Callie as she keep her eyes away from the other men. He had pulled her long brunette hair back into a ponytail and cocked her Stetson hat down in such a manner that caused her to glare up from under the brim. The rest of her wear was nothing but a long grey overcoat and shiny black boots.

"Are _those _it?"

Alfred squinted at the girl, suddenly realizing that _she _was wearing his exact glasses.

"Hey give those back!" He lunged for her as she covered her face before running behind Matthew for cover.

"Can't make me!" She squeaked in protest as Alfred dragged her out by the collar of her coat.

"You can borrow my spare," Matthew offered, already moving to go get them from his room.

Francis and Arthur exchanged competitive glances once more as they took a stance for the girl.

"Say, Callie," The Englishmen started, "How about you spend the day with me? Matthews not much of a cook and I have much better pastries back at my place."

"You can't cook to save your life!" Francis wailed, covering a hand over the girl and kneeling down to her level, "Don't listen to him child, not even a starving rat would eat your food."

"I do say!" Arthur declared, grabbing the other by his shoulder and back on his feet, "You take that back frog!"

"Say all you want!" Francis challenged, "Can't take away a well known fact!"

"Hey! Dudes!" Alfred barked, Callie hoisted on his hip and clutching his jacket in mild fascination, "She's not going anywhere with either of you old creeps, we're gunna hang out at my place, thanks Matt."

The Canadian stood quietly in surprise at the older two countries as his hand sat froze in holding the set, "Oh, yeah, right, you're welcome."

Everyone watched Callie as she pulled herself up to whisper in Alfred's ear.

"Yeah totally!" He agreed excitedly, "Matt, you're coming with us dude."

"Okay! Let me get some things first!" Matthew rushed off again delightedly.

"What what what, what did she say?" Arthur asked as he and Francis followed the young country to the door.

Alfred grinned, "She thinks you have ugly eyebrows."

A mortified shriek came from the man as both French and American laughed at the girl's suggestion.


	2. Little Brat

"Hey Alfred?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you, do something, eh, _different_, in here?"

"Different?"

Matthew carefully stepped over a broken potted plant as he watched Alfred set Callie down on the couch with the stuffing ripped out, "Well, your place usually isn't a big disgusting mess."

"Yeah," Alfred stood up straight and took a better look around, "Now that you mention it, I don't remember it getting like this."

The two automatically began to clean as Callie wandered into the kitchen. A crash and loud bang followed, panic grabbing both of the men as they rushed after the girl.

She stood perched precariously on the counter with a devious grin as she tossed plates from their place on the shelf to shatter into dozens of tiny pieces on the tile floor.

"What're you doing?!" Alfred jumped over the glass and snatched the little girl off the counter, coddling her like a worried mother in the crook of his arms, "If you fell you could seriously hurt yourself!"

"Uh, Alfred?"

He set the girl back down outside the kitchen door frame and watched her scamper up the steps.

"Kids these days man."

"Alfred?"

"What?"

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that she was cracking plates?"

Before the American could answer, the entire house shook. The leftover plates fell from the cabinet and dishes in the sink rattled until the guard broke.

"What the hell?!" Alfred adjusted his glasses as he picked himself up.

"Do you hear that?" Matthew asked fearfully.

They remained frozen for a moment in silence staring at each other hopelessly.

"Like," Alfred started as he walked slowly around for a source, "running water!

Feet pounded up the grand staircase for the bathroom where Callie sat in a pool of gushing water with a water main from the sink broken on the floor and the toilet over-flooding. She smiled up at the North American countries and splashed in the rising puddle that was making its way to their feet.

Matthew grabbed Callie along with a towel and jumped out of Alfred's way as he tried to stop one of the lines, "Do you want me to call Arthur?"

"No! I can do this bro! Just dry her off and keep an eye on her!"

Matthew looked down at the young country who peered up at him from under the brim of her hat mischievously, "Oh Alfred, what'd you get yourself into?"

*later that night*

"Alright, I got most of the water pumped out and I fixed the sink, just don't use that toilet for awhile," Alfred announced as he came down the steps, "Now I just-HEY!"

Matthew jumped out of his slumber on the couch, a bag of chips falling off with him. He stood quickly with fists raised defensively, relaxing after remembering where he was.

"Dude! I told you to watch Callie! Where is she?" Alfred barked as he ran to the front door, checking quickly before rushing back for the backdoor.

"We cleaned the kitchen and she fell asleep in the chair," Matthew defended himself as he went to the kitchen, "_Cleaned_, past tense."

Alfred jumped to the frame and sighed tiredly against it at the sight of the once again destroyed room. Only this time, instead of broken shards of glass, there was a thin layer of dust that was a mixture of flour and powder sugar. Callie sat on her knees, gently pressing the label back onto the salt jar, she froze at the sight of Alfred.

"Tell me something Matty," Alfred asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Were we this terrible?"

"It's only been a day," Matthew tried, "Can still call Arthur."

"No!" The American snapped, "We can do this without his help."

"We?"

"You and me bro," Alfred wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulder, "From this moment on, you're Callie's daddy number two!"

"Really?" The Canadian asked curiously up at his big brother, "Promise not like last time?"

"Promise," Alfred picked up Callie and placed her on his hip fatherly, "Besides, what else can she do that was worse than that?"

Callie took the older man's challenge and promptly reached up and tugged down quickly on his cowlick with a grin.

"GOD FUCK!" The blond screeched, Matthew swooping in to catch the girl, "DON'T DO THAT!"

Matthew held the girl carefully as he tried to inspect his brother's injury while simultaneously watching her as she reached out for his own strand, "It's not to bad, just get a CHEESE AND CRACKERS WHAT THE HELL?!"

Callie laughed as she gripped the much longer piece in her little hand and pulled again.

"S-Stop it!" Matthew desperately tried to get out of her grasp, in a last attempt for freedom, he gently slapped her hand to let go.

"What'd you hit me for?" Alfred asked from behind the freezer door.

"I didn't, a-ah," Matthew's eyes fluttered for a moment before he shook his head to snap out of it and hit the child slightly harder. "Let go God damn it," He demanded through gritted teeth as the girl continued to smile up at him.

"Knock it off!"

"I didn't hit you! I'm trying to get her to let go and a-ah AH!"

Irritated, Alfred grabbed a pair of scissors and made a swift incision right above the girls fingers, still leaving enough length to satisfy, "There, now knock it off."

"Aaaaaaaah!" Matthew screamed at the sight of his hair in two pieces, "This is worse!"

Callie cocked her head back and laughed in delight with her own strand in hand as she slipped out of the man's grasp and disappeared into the house.

"What a fucking brat," Alfred spoke out-loud, a coke in hand, "Want one?"

"YOU CUT MY HAIR!"

"GROW THE FUCK UP BRO!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"The hell?" Alfred poked his head out of the kitchen, immediately frightened, "Oh God small child no!"


End file.
